Sailor Moon: The Last Cosmite
by thebigcrunchone9
Summary: It has been a few months since the last great conflict. The world seems to be at peace. Makoto soon meets a boy who is this boy and is there some mysterious secret to him. And what dark forces are lying in wait. read and find out. I may or may not change the rating. Pairings are MakotoxOC and UsagixMamoru.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

It has been a few months since the last conflict against Chaos and Galaxia had ended. Galaxia was restored to her true self and Chaos had vanished. The Starlights had all returned home with their princess who was Princess Kakyuu and Chibi Chibi was also gone as well. The Inner and Outer Senshi all were keeping in contact with each other. It was a time of peace for everyone.

Chibiusa was also at the present now as she had asked her mother and father Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion if she could go to the past and see Usagi, Mamoru and the others for a visit. Of course her parents were the future versions of Usagi Tsukino and Mamoru Chiba.

ChibUsa had also matured somewhat as well and was no longer the bratty girl she once was as she had matured somewhat as everyone had noticed. She was living at Usagi's house with Usagi's family as she usually did. The Tsukino's saw ChibiUsa as another daughter.

Today would be a day for Makoto Kino that would be unlike any other. For today she will have an encounter that could potentially change her life.

Right now it was presently morning and she was still asleep in her bed in her room. It was a bright and sunny day today as the sun was shining outside. The sunlight was creeping in through her window somewhat and some rays of sunlight were reflecting off of Makoto's back.

Soon Makoto's electronic alarm clock rang as it was 7:15 AM now. Makoto sleepily opened her eyes and she rolled over in her bed. She saw the clock that was ringing and Makoto sleepily turned the alarm clock off. Makoto then rolled on her back and swept some hair out of her face as she looked up at the ceiling.

She then sat up and stretched a bit and yawned loudly with her eyes closed and her hair was down and a bit ruffled looking. She then scratched her back a bit and then she moved the blankets aside as she sat on the side of her bed. She then went over to her window and opened the window curtains a bit more and put the blinds up as the sun shined into the room.

She then smiled and thought to herself "_I wonder what life has in store for me today?"_

She then went over to her closet and looked at her clothes and she was thinking about what outfit she was going to wear. Soon she found the outfit that she felt like wearing today. She also remembered that she was going to meet up with the others today.

She then laid out her clothes on her bed and then she went into the bathroom and closed the door behind her then she took off her pajamas and grabbed a towel. She then went near the shower and then she turned the water on and she put her hand in to test the temperature. She smiled and said "Perfect."

She then stepped into the shower. Soon after washing her body and conditioning her hair and then rinsing off her body which takes a few minutes she turns the water off. Makoto then steps out of the shower and she takes her towel and she dries herself off.

She then blow dries her hair when she dries herself off and then she takes her outfit into the bathroom and she puts her blue jeans on with a white t-shirt and she puts her black belt with the silver buckle on her jeans.

She then puts on her brown jacket and socks and white and blue sneakers. She then looks into the mirror and brushes her hair and she puts it into it's usual ponytail with the green beats tying out as usual.

She looks at her reflection and smiles and then she puts on a light blue baseball cap. She then smiles as she then heads out of the front door of her apartment. Soon she made herself breakfast. Soon after she ate her breakfast she put her dirty plate and silverware in the dishwasher.

Makoto was now ready to go as she picked up her bag and left her apartment. She then took a breath of fresh air outside of her apartment as she closed the door and locked it. She soon left the apartment complex and she soon began walking down the sidewalk and she had her hands in her jacket pockets.

The streets were pretty lively today as there were people walking around. As Makoto was walking she saw someone it was a boy who looked to be around her age. The boy was slightly shorter then she was.

Makoto could only see him from the back and he was wearing a white dress shirt, purple pants with a black belt and he was wearing brown loafers and was holding a cane and he had light brown hair too. He had a noticeable limp as he was walking.

As the boy was walking he looked somewhat hunched over too a little which made him look a bit shorter then he actually was. Makoto was wondering why he had a cane as he seemed to be using it like a walking stick and to keep him supported.

She also remembered seeing him before a few days ago but she hadn't properly met him though but she had though that he was cute. She thinks to herself "_Maybe I should go over right now to meet him. I'll just walk up to him and introduce myself._"

She then sees his cane wobble and fall aside as the boy falls to his knees and hands. Makoto sees that no one is helping him as they walk around him and seemingly ignoring him. Makoto thinks while narrowing her eyes and her brows furrowing "_Why isn't anyone helping the poor guy?"_

Makoto then ran over to him and she said "Hey buddy are you ok? Do you want me to help you up?"

The guy nodded and said "Yes please."

Makoto helps him up and she picks up his cane and gives it to him. The guy gets up and looks at Makoto whose still holding him and he smiles and says "Thank you very much for helping me up my name is Niuoi Tsuki."

Makoto smiles "Don't mention it my name is Makoto Kino. You can call me Makoto if you want to I don't mind. I mean I remember that we have possibly seen each other sometimes though we never officially met before now."

Niuoi smiles "Sure thing Makoto and you may call me Niuoi. I do recall having seen you in the past I think now that you mention it actually."

He then thinks to himself not letting his feelings appear on his face "_She's so pretty I wonder if she has a boyfriend... Wait no! I can't be thinking about stuff like that with a person that I have only just met. That's not proper at all. That outfit is cute on her. I shouldn't tell her that though..."_

Makoto was also thinking to herself "_Niuoi sure is cute. He also seems very nice like the senior at school who broke my heart. Only I don't think Niuoi is the type who would do that... Wait? What am I thinking I've only just formally met the guy. I have to keep it nice and cool. And maybe hope that things go well..."_

Niuoi looks at Makoto and he says "Makoto. Once again I'd like to say thank you for helping me up earlier."

Makoto said "Anytime Niuoi... I just still can't believe that those people were all ignoring you like that... You were on the ground and you needed help and they all were just walking past you...!"

Makoto felt very upset right now as she didn't like seeing Niuoi be ignored like that by the passersby earlier she had her hands balled into fists. Niuoi put a hand on Makoto's shoulder and he was smiling at her reassuringly.

He then said to her to try and make her feel better "It's ok Makoto. The important thing is that you didn't ignore me you helped me to get back up when I had fallen down. You're a very kind person and a great friend."

Makoto smiled at Niuoi and she said "Thank you Niuoi I'm really glad that you feel that way about me."

She frowns and looks down and mumbles "Some people outside of my group of friends find me to be somewhat intimidating. I don't want to seen that way though I like making friends with people."

Niuoi smiles at her and says "I don't find you intimidating at all."

Makoto looks at him "You don't?"

Niuoi shook his head "No I don't. I think you're a very kind person who cares alot about other people. And I feel very happy that I was able to meet and befriend you."

Makoto smiles and says "I feel the same way about you Niuoi. Do you want to come with me to meet up with my friends? I'm sure they'd all really like to meet you... That is if you want to meet them that is."

Niuoi said "I'd love to meet your friends."

Makoto smiles and she takes Niuoi by the hand that's not holding his cane and they both walk through the crowd together. They walked through the crowd as they were heading to see Makoto's friends.

That's the end of chapter 1.

Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Somewhere a truck was driving recklessly and hazardously down a busy street. People were jumping out of the way and screaming and it was mass chaos. In the truck the driver was passed out and he was bleeding the steering wheel seemed to have been moving by itself.

White and grey smoke was coming out of it. The gas pedal was pressed down by the some invisible force. The truck was moving and it slammed into a door and broke windows at a building. People were screaming as they were being run down by the truck.

Meanwhile, Niuoi and Makoto were both walking together to meet up with the others. The street was quite busy as pedestrians were walking and cars were driving. People were talking to each other and they were smiling. It was a very peaceful day out today. Makoto and Niuoi were unaware of any strange goings on that were happening.

Niuoi looked at Makoto and was smiling. He felt very happy being with Makoto right now. He thought to himself "_Makoto is a very kind, beautiful and cute girl. She's so kind to have helped me like that earlier. I hope me and her become very great and close friends... And maybe more one day..."_

Niuoi looks down and blushes but Makoto doesn't notice this though. Makoto is smiling as she and Niuoi are both walking together. Soon after a few minutes they reach a crosswalk. The vehicles are still moving and the traffic signal shows that's it not safe for pedestrians to walk yet.

Niuoi looked at Makoto who was looking ahead Niuoi smiled at her and then he said "Makoto where are we going to be meeting up with your friends anyway.""

Makoto said "We will be meeting them at a local cafe a few blocks from here actually. Me and the others all agreed on it last night we can all have a bite to eat there. The traffic light's changed we can cross."

Makoto and Niuoi both walk down the cross walk. Then when they reach the other side they hear a screeching noise. The noise sounds like tires screeching and Niuoi and Makoto turn around and they see a truck that's driving erratically down the street. Makoto said in surprise "What the heck is going on?!"

Niuoi looked at it in surprise as the truck was skidding and hit cars. The truck then crashed through a baby carriage and the mother who was holding it as the truck crashed and tipped over and caught on fire. Many people on foot and in vehicles looked on in shock.

Makoto said "It must've been a drunk driver."

Niuoi nods in agreement "Yeah."

The truck then explodes and completely bursts into flames as truck parts fly all around. Fire trucks and police cars come speeding by as sirens are blaring. Makoto said to Niuoi "We should get going now I think."

Niuoi nods "That's right."

They then both continue on their way to meet up with the others. Soon they both see the others who were coming towards them at a fast pace. ChibiUsa wasn't with them as she was playing with her best friend Hotaru. Usagi saw them both and then she said after a quick sigh of relief "Makoto thank goodness! We heard all those fire trucks and cop cars going by! And me and the others were all so worried for you."

Makoto said "It's ok I'm fine thank you all for the concern."

Rei looked at Niuoi and she said "Say Makoto whose your friend?"

The others also looked at Niuoi when Rei mentioned him. Usagi nudged Makoto with her elbow and Usagi had a sly smile and she said "Is he your boyfriend or something Makoto? Well is he?"

Makoto blushed a bit and then said "We-, No of course not he's just a friend that I met on my way to meet up with you all. I said that he can come hang out with us today. If that's ok with the rest of you I mean."

Usagi said with a smile "Sure why not? He can be a new friend to the rest of us too."

Niuoi said smiling "Thank you for saying so my name is Niuoi Tsuki it's nice to meet all of you."

Mamoru said "It's nice to meet you too my name is Mamoru Chiba."

Usagi said "My name is Usagi Tsukino."

Ami said "My name is Ami Mizuno it is very nice to meet you."

Rei said "I'm Rei Hino."

Minako said "My name is Minako Aino."

Niuoi smiles "It's nice to meet you all I hope we can become friends."

Usagi said with a smile "Sure we can any friend of Makoto's is a friend of our's."

Mamoru holds Usagi close and nods and smiles in agreement to what Usagi said. Usagi rests her head on Mamoru's shoulder and then Rei said with a smile "Usagi's right Tsuki san. You can be our friend."

Makoto holds Niuoi's hand without even thinking about it and Niuoi also without thinking was holding Makoto's hand. Usagi and the others noticed this but didn't say anything at all. Mamoru said "We should probably all start heading for the cafe now."

Makoto said "Yeah lets get going."

They all start to walk to the cafe. Makoto then notices that she and Niuoi are holding hands and Niuoi notices the same thing. Makoto and Niuoi then look at their hands and then each other. The others go on ahead Niuoi said "I'm sorry about holding your hand like that..."

Makoto shook her head and she and Niuoi let go of each other's hand and she said "It's ok Niuoi I started it anyway. I hope I didn't make you feel uncomfortable if I did then I'm so sorry Niuoi."

Niuoi shook his head and he said "No it's ok Makoto I don't feel uncomfortable at all."

Makoto smiles "That's good to hear Niuoi."

They walk together and soon begin to catch up to the others. Meanwhile eyes in the shadows are watching them. the eyes are blood red with black pupils. A shadowy figure is there and he has sharp fangs when he grins and says "Ah how adorable. They're all together in a bunch. Soon I will crush them all and make it very nice and painful."

He then vanishes through the wall. Ami said to Niuoi as they were all across the street from the cafe "Your name sounds familiar Tsuki San. Are you related to the deceased Kentaro and Miyuki Tsuki."

Niuoi looks down sadly "Yes they were my parents..."

Ami frowned empathetically at him and she said "I'm sorry about that."

Makoto puts an arm around Niuoi and comforts him. Niuoi looks at Makoto and he smiles at her with a grateful look expression on his face. Usagi looked at the cafe said "I still can't believe we've never went to this cafe before. Except for you Makoto. I'm glad that you suggested this to us."

Makoto nods in agreement but then she starts to think about that truck crash and it's explosion too. Ami noticed this and she said "Makoto are you ok?"

Makoto looked at Ami and said "Oh nothing... It's just... Well... I'm still thinking about that truck that crashed and exploded earlier."

Niuoi said with a concerned expression "I also feel the same way about that Makoto. I don't know why but I feel like it was more then just some drunk driving accident. I mean it feels like something more has happened then just that."

Ami said "Oh that's what has happened. Maybe we should go to check out what happened."

She then says to Usagi, Mamoru, Rei and Minako "How about you four go to the cafe while me, Makoto and Tsuki San go to check out the accident. We'll meet up in a bit."

The four all nod in agreement to this. Ami, Makoto and Niuoi then all start to head back to the scene of the explosion and the crash. Neither of them says a word to the other as they walk as they're all thinking about what they may find out. Soon they all had made it to the scene of the accident.

The ruins of the truck were still there and and it was were smoldering as the fire was put out. Makoto said while looking around a bit "It seems as though they've managed to get the fire put out at least."

The shadow creature was looking at Makoto, Ami and Niuoi from an alleyway. He says to himself "I can't wait to kill those little fools. Then I'll find their friends and end them too. Heheeeheheeeheeee. I'll enjoy causing a little accident for them like I did with that truck."

Makoto, Ami and Niuoi then felt a strange and creepy feeling. Makoto said "Niuoi, Ami do you both feel as though you're being watched by someone? Or something?"

Niuoi said looking around "I feel that way too."

Ami nods "So do I."

They all are looking around the area as the shadow creature was watching and smirking but was still well hidden. Ami said while looking quite nervous and looking around "This is all feeling very creepy right now."

That's the end of Chapter 2.

Please R&R.

A/N: I had some writer's block while making this.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Makoto, Ami and Niuoi were still looking around the area where the bus crash had happened. They were also looking around the area to see if there was anyone suspicious who was watching them. They didn't see anyone suspicious on the scene at all. Nioui said "Makoto, Mizuno san do you see anything or anyone suspicious?"

Makoto and Ami both shook their heads no in response. Except for the fact that this was the scene of an accident it was all relatively normal. That still didn't stop Niuoi, Makoto and Ami from feeling that something was off. There was definitely a creepy feeling in the air.

The police and paramedics were all walking around and questioning people. They were all also checking out the crash site too. The fire trucks were beginning to all pull out now as the policemen were still having the whole area taped off.

Niuioi, Makoto and Ami had all went unnoticed by everyone. It was clear that the people were more worried about the scene of the accident then three teenagers. Ami was helping in inspecting the scene while Makoto and Niuoi were looking around the place.

Then while Ami asked the authorities some questions about what things they were finding Makoto and Niuoi thought that they felt something from an alleyway. Makoto said "C'mon Niuoi I think I see something in that alleyway."

They both go over the alleyway and they look around the alley for anything suspicious. They both look around and continue to feel as though they are being watched. Makoto holds Niuoi close to her to try and keep him safe. Niuoi notices this but doesn't ask her to stop.

He was smiling as she held him close. But he was also looking around too as was Makoto. There was an eerie silence in the air as Niuoi and Makoto walked around and looked everywhere for any sign of something suspicious. They couldn't really find anything.

The shadow creature was watching from a place where they couldn't see him on the top of a wall. He was grinning and said to himself quietly "Those foolish little brats have absolutely no idea that I'm here. Yet soon they and their friends will get their's."

Makoto said while looking around for anything "This is all very creepy that's for sure."

Niuoi nods "I agree."

Makoto said "I think we should get out of this alley now."

Niuoi nods in agreement as he and Makoto both then leave the alleyway.

Ami was still looking around a bit after she had asked people some questions and didn't really get any good answers. Then she turned and saw Makoto and Niuoi who had both come over "Have either of you found anything?"

Niuoi and Makoto shook their heads no. Niuoi said "I have a bad feeling about something right now. But I don't know what for sure though."

Ami then thought for a minute and said "Well maybe we should go back to the others. I don't think that we will find anything here."

Makoto nods and then she looks at Niuoi "Yeah what do you think Niuoi?"

Niuoi said while looking around for anything odd and then back to Makoto "We should go back to the others now. Makoto, Mizuno are you ready to go back to the others?"

Ami and Makoto both nod in agreement. The three of them then begin to start heading back to where the others are. Niuoi though he was visibly trying to hide it was feeling very nervous at the moment. Makoto looked at him and she looked down and saw his hands shaking a bit as his cane was wobbling under one of his hands.

Makoto then held Niuoi's hand to try and help him. Niuoi felt more comfortable with Makoto holding his hand. Makoto smiles at Niuoi and she says "I hope it's ok with you that I'm holding your hand you were looking kind of nervous there."

Niuoi smiles and says "Thank you very much for the concern Makoto you're a very sweet girl."

Makoto blushes and smiles as she says "You're welcome."

Ami looks back to them with a smile on her face. She then turned to look ahead still smiling. The shadow creature was hiding in Ami's shadow without Ami noticing a thing. Soon as the three have gotten closer to the cafe.

Makoto said to Niuoi "I'm glad we met Niuoi you're very nice. I'm glad that we have become friends and I hope we'll be friends for a long time. It means alot to me that my friends are becoming your friends too."

Niuoi said "I'm glad too and thank you again for inviting me to come along with you and the others."

Makoto smiles at him "You're more then welcome."

Soon they all made it to the crosswalk that was two blocks from the cafe. Cars and trucks were all driving by and the trio were waiting patiently for the signal to change so that they could cross. The shadow creature was watching all of this.

The shadow creature got under Ami and pulled her legs and then threw her down into the street. Ami was caught by surprise as she fell down and hit the ground fortunately she had just enough momentum to hold her hands out to keep from getting more hurt then she would've been.

She yelped in pain as she was still hurt by the fall and she saw to her horror a truck speeding her way. Ami quickly got up and ran back to Makoto and Niuoi from where they were standing.

Makoto and Niuoi both looked very worried for Ami. They both helped her up and Ami said "Thank you Makoto, Thank you Tsuki San. I have no idea what happened just now."

Makoto said "You fell."

Ami said "I know... But.. I felt like someone was pulling on my legs and then that person threw me."

Niuoi said "That sounds... Terrifying..."

The shadowy creature said "Thank you. I love it when people compliment me and my work. It makes me feel so warm and fuzzy inside. I must say I also had such fun with that whole truck accident too. I really do enjoy my work to a great extent."

Makoto looked around furrowing her brows "Who are you?! Where are you?! Come out!"

The shadowy creature had then got out of the shadows himself. He was a shadowy humanoid figure with blood red eyes and black pupils and shark teeth and no nose and he was grinning a sadistic grin. Makoto, Niuoi and Ami were all surmised when they saw him.

Niuoi asked "Who are you?"

The creature said "My name is Nyctos. I am a Akura a monstrous creature."

Makoto said "What do you want?"

Nyctos smirks "It's really quite simple what I want little girl. I want to cause pain and havoc for the fun of it."

Ami gasped in shock at how casual Nyctos was being "You're a horrific creature!"

Nyctos giggles a creepy giggle and then he smiles gleefully "Ooo you're such a sweet talker aren't you? I like you."

He vanishes and appears behind Ami and holds her close and tight. Ami looks at him with a creeped out expression on her face. Makoto glared at Nyctos as she gritted her teeth "Let go of my friend! Right now!"

Nyctos threw Ami at Niuoi and Makoto. Niuoi and Makoto both caught Ami but fell down. Nyctos was laughing. Just then several cars and trucks stopped as people were looking at Nyctos. Nyctos looked at them and said "Oh goody rubberneckers."

Makoto, Ami and Niuoi look at the people who are watching with worried expressions as some people get out of their vehicles. Ami says "Oh dear this definitely not good at all. Nyctos might kill those poor innocent people."

Niuoi said "You're right there's no telling what this creature might do."

Makoto glared at Nyctos. Nyctos smirked "None of you trust me at all do you? That's very smart of you three. Except for one thing it's not whether or not I might kill those poor innocent people."

He grins and says in a now somewhat warped sounding voice "I WILL HAHAHAHAAAA!"

He then makes his hands glow purple and faces the people behind him who are all looking very scared. He said with a slurp and a chuckle "Oh this is going to be so much fun for me."

He then flows his energy spheres and some big explosions happens. Mamoru, Usagi and the others all see it from the cafe. They all got out of their seats in shock and went by the entrance to look out the glass windows and saw the grey clouds after the explosions. Then Usagi said "What on Earth was that?!"

Rei said "I don't know but we should go check it out right now!"

The others nod in agreement. They all leave the cafe and start to run to where the explosion was. Then Usagi said "I hope Makoto, Ami and Tsuki-San will be ok. We have to hurry and make sure they're ok you guys!"

They all keep running. Meanwhile after the explosions there was fire and destroyed vehicles and damaged buildings and a few charred corpses were lying around. Nyctos had vanished but in truth he was nearby and had picked a hiding spot somewhere. Niuoi looks around at all the carnage and he grits his teeth and his hands tremble with anger "This is all so horrible!"

His hands are glowing a little but neither he nor Makoto and Ami notices this. Makoto puts her hand on Niuoi's shoulder and she says "Don't worry Niuoi me and Ami won't let this jerk get away with this I promise."

Niuoi smiles at Makoto and his hands stop glowing. Makoto smiles back and then Ami who was looking around says "I wonder where that creature went to. I don't think he made a retreat. He must be trying to ambush us."

Just then the others all show up. Makoto turns to see them. Usagi said when she saw Ami, Makoto and Niuoi and got to them with the others following close behind her "I'm so glad you're all safe!"

Mamoru looked around "What happened?!"

Nyctos' voice said echoing "I happened."

Everyone look around the place. Usagi said "Whose there?! Who said that?!"

A large version of Nyctos' face appears on a wall and everyone looks at it in surprise. Nyctos says while licking his lips "Well, well, well... Isn't this nice now that you've all showed up the party can really get started. HAHAHAAAHAHAHAAAA!"

This is the end of chapter 3.

Looks like a battle with the vile Nyctos is about to be under way. Can the Sailor Senshi handle this enemy.

Please R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

The Civilian mode Senshi, Mamoru and Niuoi were all looking at Nyctos whose face was large and on the building wall. There were no cars or other vehicles or pedestrians in the area thanks to Nyctos. It was all very quiet and tense.

Nyctos said with a grin "Now I think I should introduce myself to the rest of you I am Nyctos and I will enjoy crushing you all in my darkness."

Usagi said while glaring at him "I don't care who or what you are we will defeat you!"

Nyctos smirks "Heh I'd like to see you all try it."

Makoto said "Don't underestimate us Nyctos we can beat you if we work together!"

Rei nodded "That's right!"

Makoto turned to face Niuoi and she said to him out of concern for his safety "Hey Niuoi I think you should go find a safe spot to go hide. It will be ok me and the others can handle this. Trust me."

She smiles at Niuoi in a reassuring way. Niuoi said with a smile "I will and I do trust you Makoto good luck."

He hugs Makoto who smiles and hugs him back. Niuoi then runs off to find a safe place to hide but he still wanted to be able to watch from a safe distance as well. He hides behind a building and watches as this all is going on.

Usagi and the others were all still glaring at Nyctos. Makoto looked to the side of her shoulder and she saw that Niuoi was a good distance away and was watching them from there. She thought to himself "_Good I think that should be a safe distance for him to be._"'

Nyctos' face faded from the wall and everyone looked on in surprise. Makoto looked around glaring and gritting her teeth in annoyance and said "Oh great where did that shadowy cowardly jerk run off to now?"

Nyctos was behind them now and he was smiling and he said "Hi there don't mind lil ole me everybody. I just love moving around a whole lot. It's a whole lot of fun my little friends. I enjoy playing with my food before they die..."

Makoto glared at Nyctos gritting her teeth "I'd watch my mouth if I were you buster...!"

Nyctos smirks "Oh and whose going to make me?"

Usagi said "We are that's who."

Nyctos is grinning and he looks very amused. The girls all take out their special pens and they all change into their Senshi forms and Mamoru becomes his Tuxedo Mask form. Niuoi looked at them all in surprise as he was in his hiding place.

Makoto in her Jupiter form now had thought to herself upon realization that Niuoi was still able to see them from where he was and she was looking back at him "_I have some explaining to Niuoi about this later. I hope he takes it well."_

Niuoi said to himself quietly as he was smiling "Makoto looks so cool."

Nyctos said "Now let the battle begin."

He jumps up and then lands on a roof top and then he looks at the others who glare at him. Tuxedo Mask said "You coward! Why do you keep trying to run away!"

Mars said "Yeah! Aren't you even going to try and fight or are you too afraid to fight us!?"

Nyctos laughs and holds up an arm of his and his hand glows as he makes a purple energy sphere appear in his hand. Nyctos says "I never run away. I just love ticking off my enemies."

They all looked up at Nyctos and Sailor Moon said "Be careful everyone."

Nyctos looked at a building and smiled and he blasted it with his energy sphere. The building is blown up and destroyed as it's on fire and Jupiter looked at what had happened in shock. then she glares at Nyctos and says "You... Monster!"

Nyctos smirks "Thank you very much but flattery won't do you any favors girly."

Jupiter clenches her fists and is angry "It's Sailor Jupiter to you buster!"

Nyctos looks very amused "Oh really. Well lets see what happens when I do this."

He then looks over at Sailor Mars with a sly look on his face. He notices her shadow and smirks as he holds out his hand towards Mars and clenches his hand into a fist. Mars' body freezes up. She said "Hey what is this?!"

The others look at Mars and Sailor Moon says "What's wrong Mars?"

Mars said while grunting and struggling "I don't know it feels like something is holding me in a tight grip. I can't move an inch."

Nyctos laughs maliciously and the Senshi and Tuxedo Mask all look at him. Mars said "You're doing this aren't you? How? HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS!?"

Nyctos said "It's really quite simple my dear. I'm controlling your shadow. That's one of my favorite abilities you see. The ability to control the shadows of other people. It's really quite a fun thing to do."

Mars said "Let me go right now!"

Nyctos said "Oh silly little girl. I don't think that you are in the proper situation to try and tell me what to do. I mean I can completely and utterly control you and all of your movements you foolish little brat."

Mars says "I can break out of this..."

She struggles alot and can't even move. Nyctos laughs "HAH! Foolish little pest you can't move at all unless I make you move."

He makes a throwing motion with his hand and Rei falls down on her back. Nyctos grins maliciously as he shoots and energy blast at Rei. Rei screams as she gets blasted by the energy blast and hits a wall and a small explosion happens. Mars is on the ground and is bruised as she still can't move as Nyctos still has control of her shadow. Nyctos charges at her.

Mars thought to herself "_This is not good. How can I fight him if I can't even move at all."_

Nyctos was grinning as he walked towards Mars and he was showing shadowy dark claws on one of his hands. Mars said trying to by time as she was feeling a little scared now "Don't you think that this is cowardly? Fighting me when I can't even fight back."

Nyctos unclenches his fist. Mars feels that she's able to move again. Nyctos said "I don't care if it looks cowardly but I don't want the fight to be boring. I want my victims to be able to move around before I make it so that they're permanently unable to move around."

Mars glares "Keep dreaming you creep. There's no way that I'll let you kill me."

Nyctos smirks and he charges at Mars as the claws on one of his hands is glowing and Mars quickly runs off and jumps up and appears behind Nyctos. Nyctos turns and faces Mars. Mars gets ready to attack and she uses her Fire Soul attack by getting her hands into position and saying "Fire Soul!"

Sailor Mars blasted Nyctos with that attack and Nyctos screams in pain as he's on fire and he's on his knees. Mars smirks "That got him."

The others are all smiling but then. Nyctos gets up and flexes his body as he absorbs the fire into himself. He was grinning menacingly at Mars who then said in shock "What?! What did you just do?!"

Nyctos said "Poor girl. Even fire has some form of darkness in it and if it does then I can absorb into myself."

Jupiter said "What is this guy?!"

Niuoi glares at Nyctos and thinks to himself "_This malicious creature has to be stopped. I wish there was something that I could do to help them to stop this violent and destructive monster..."_

He grits his teeth and clenches his fists in anger as they pulsate a bit with energy. He was very angry that he couldn't do anything to help against Nyctos. He was angry that he couldn't save Makoto and the others.

Nyctos then charged at Mars and his claws were glowing and he yelled "PIERCING SLASH!"

He slashed energy slashes at Mars and glowing slash marks appear across Mars' body as she screams in pain. Mars hits a wall hard and is burnt and bleeding as she's groaning in pain. Nyctos then grabs Mars by the throat and enters a wall with her.

The others look around to try and find Mars and Nyctos. Soon after everyone moves around for a bit to try and find those two and after a few hours pass by and by that point the Senshi and Tuxedo Mask have returned to civilian form they find Rei's bloody and bruised unconscious body. Usagi runs over to Rei and holds her and she says "Rei! Rei please be ok..."

Niuoi who had came to search with them saw this and he looked very upset that Rei was hurt. Rei opened her eyes and she said coughing out blood "That Nyctos creature is horrible.. He said he'd take you all later... He said that beating me down was good enough for him... He's a very tough foe next time you see him be on your guard... He's a terribe monster..."

She passes out into unconsciousness. Everyone looks absolutely saddened by this and Usagi cries "Rei?! Please Rei please wake up! Please! You can't... You can't... Please don't be... Please don't be dead..."

Mamoru feels for a pulse and hugs Usagi from behind to comfort her and he says "Usako. Rei will be alright she's not dead she's just unconscious. We have to take her to a hospital right now."

Usagi in tears nods in agreement and she hugs Mamoru tightly. Mamoru hugs Usagi back and kisses her forehead to comfort her. Minako agrees to carry Rei as everyone all starts to make their way towards the hospital.

Niuoi is looking down and Makoto notices this and she says to him in a gentle tone "Hey are you ok? It's about it Rei isn't it. Don't worry I've known Rei for quite awhile by now. And believe me she'll be alright."

Niuoi said still looking down "I know... It's just I wish I could've done something to help..."

Makoto said "Don't worry about it. There was nothing that you could've done Niuoi don't be so hard on yourself."

She puts a comforting arm around him and holds him close. Niuoi looks at Makoto and smiles at her and Makoto smiles back. They then both look ahead as they and the others are all headed for the hospital to try and help Rei. Nyctos was watching from a rooftop and was smirking.

That's the end of chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Everyone was going to the hospital to get help for Rei. Everyone was also worried about this threat that was posed by Nyctos who had brutally and severely beaten Rei quite badly. She was currently unconscious but was still breathing and had a pulse thankfully.

The streets were all very quiet at the moment which was a good thing as the group had alot on their minds right now. They were all wondering where Nyctos had come from and who had sent him.

Ami said with a nervous tone in her voice "I have a bad feeling about this you guys. I feel like we've just hit the tip of the iceburg with Nyctos. I mean what if we have tougher foes to worry about other then him."

Minako looks at Rei and looks worried for her and nervous of how tough Nyctos is and how dangerous he is. Minako then says while she was still looking at Rei with a worried expression on her face "I hope Rei will be ok."

Usagi said trying to sound reassuring but still nervous for Rei and her condition "I'm sure she will be ok Mina don't worry."

Mamoru hugged Usagi close to him to comfort her as he noticed how upset and scared she was for Rei. Usagi buried her head into Mamoru's chest and she started to feel a little better. Soon enough they all make it to the hospital.

Makoto said "We made it now lets go get Rei inside."

The others agree with Makoto as they all bring Rei inside of the hospital. The receptionist looked over at the group and she saw Rei and she was surprised as she got up from her chair. The receptionist said "Oh my god! What's happened?!"

The others were all quiet as they were trying to think of a good explanation. They didn't want to explain what had really happened for obvious, exposing reasons. Niuoi had then said after thinking for a few seconds "She was in an accident."

Everyone glanced at Niuoi and then they looked at the receptionist. The receptionist said "Oh it must've been another accident like the ones that are getting reported. I'll make sure to get your friend help right away."

She then makes a call for a stretcher for Rei on her phone as her voice echoes through the intercom. The receptionist said "I just called for a stretcher for your friend. Don't worry she'll be in very good hands here."

Usagi said with a small smile "Thank you. Can we stay here for awhile to be with her?"

Receptionist said "Are you her relatives?"

Usagi shook her head "Not but we are like family to her. Can we stay please?"

The Receptionist smiled and nodded. Soon some of the hospital personal comes over with a stretcher. They gently put the still unconscious Rei on the stretcher. Then they wheel her away. The others follow and look concerned for Rei.

Soon when they reach a black line one of the people carting the stretcher puts his hand out to stop them. One of the paramedics who was carrying the stretcher said to the group "You will all have to wait here. Don't worry your friend will be alright. We'll take care of her"

Usagi nodded and looked worried "Ok."

The others all comforted Usagi who was looking down a bit. Makoto looked to where Rei was being carted away and she thought to herself "_Rei hang in there we're all here for you. I know you can make it."_

Niuoi looked at Makoto and saw her look tense and he held her hand. Makoto looked at Niuoi and looked grateful to him for comforting her. Soon the group all wait in the waiting area. Then they see on the TV news reports of many more accidents happening. They all realize that Nyctos must be behind them.

Niuoi clenches his fists and he says "That horrible monster doesn't he ever stop?"

Makoto said to Niuoi "Don't worry Niuoi we will stop him. We always managed to stop jerks like Nyctos in the past."

Usagi said "Yeah."

Then she thinks for a moment and remembers that Niuoi had seen them all transform. This made everyone feel very concerned about how Niuoi had taken that. Everyone was all looking down at their laps as though trying to find a way to bring up the subject.

Eventually Mamoru decided to be the one to do it as the receptionist had went away for her break and there was no one in earshot so it was the perfect time to talk about this. He was still looking around and wanted to be sure that no one would walk in on them.

He then looked at Niuoi and sighed and then said in the only way he could think to say it "Tsuki about what you may have seen. Well you see me and the girls have special abilities. They can take on a form called a Sailor Senshi and my form is called Tuxedo Mask."

Niuoi just looked at him and he was processing all of this and then he said "I understand.. But? Can you try and explain it a little bit more for me please?"

Mamoru realized that he wasn't being very specific about the Senshi or who Tuxedo Mask is and he said "Ok I'm sorry if I was being vague. It's just we don't really tell... Or even have a reason to tell anyone about that secret."

Ami said "Let me try and help you with explaining this Mamoru."

Mamoru said "Sure thing."

Ami thinks for a bit on how to explains this and then she says "Well me and the other girls are reincarnated beings. Usagi is Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. Me and the other girls are supposed to be her guardians and we are also princesses of other planets too. Mamoru is the reincarnation of Prince Endymon. And now he has this alias of Tuxedo Mask and I'm Sailor Mercury, Usagi is Sailor Moon, Rei is Sailor Mars, Minako is Sailor Venus and Makoto is Sailor Jupiter."

Usagi said "And there is a few more Senshi and other stuff that I think we should talk about later."

Makoto then said looking Niuoi in the eye "Niuoi I know this is alot for you to take in. But believe us we aren't doing anything evil or bad. We're trying to make the world a safe place to live for everyone."

Niuoi smiles at her "Makoto I would never think for a second that you or your friends are bad people. And from what I've seen from you and them you're all wonderful people who were trying to stop that vicious shadow creature."

Makoto said with a smile "I'm glad that you understand Niuoi. You're taking this all very well."

Niuoi said smiling "I know that I may not have heard all of this yet. But I promise that I won't tell a soul about any of this. I know that you all don't want anyone else to know about all this I suppose."

Usagi smiles and says "Thank you Niuoi. I'm glad that you are going to keep our secret. Oh and sorry about using your given name..."

Niuoi said "It's ok I think sharing this secret can be one of the things that can bring us close together."

Usagi smiles at this "That's nice Niuoi San you can call us all by our given names too if you like and if the others agree."

The others all nod their heads in agreement and smiles. Niuoi smiles and says "That sounds good to me."

They all wait for awhile as a few hours pass. During that time the receptionist then makes a phone call to the Shrine. Rei's grandfather and Yuuichirou Kumada are called and soon they both come over. Yuuichirou and Rei's grandfather are both looking very fearful and worried. Yuuichirou said in a scared tone "Where is Rei San?!"

Minako got up and said "It will be ok. She was taken to one of the rooms. She will be ok she was hurt in an accident though you have probably already heard about it."

Yuuichirou and Rei's grandfather both nodded to confirm as they were calming down now that they were told that Rei would be okay. Rei's grandfather said with a frown "On our way here we both saw a whole lot of accident sites. They were terribly gruesome."

Then a news report comes on the TV. It showed a scene of a gruesome and horrific accident. There were burning vehicles and bloody and torn corpses everywhere. The newscaster said "We have horrible news today there are terrible accidents happening all throughout the city with no sign at all of stopping."

The others all look shocked at this news and the girls, Mamoru and Niuoi know that this is all Nyctos' doing. They glare at the TV as the news reports shows all the carnage and everyone imagines hearing Nyctos' laugh. Soon the newscaster tells everyone to be extra careful.

Then the news report changes to something else while everyone looks nervous. Yuuichirou said looking down "I don't know how or why but I have some terrible feeling eating away at me that there are some dark, terrible times to come."

Rei's Grandfather nodded in agreement with a grim expression on his face. A doctor soon came in with a smile on his face and he said "Hello everyone my name is Dr. Kazuo. Let me just say that Rei is going to be alright we have her all bandaged up and she's sleeping in her room right now."

They all look relieved to know this. Usagi says "When can we go in and see her."

Dr. Kazuo said "Well only two of you at a time as I don't want to risk her conditioning taking a turn for the worse."

Usagi sighed sadly "Ok..."

She then said to Yuuichirou and Rei's grandfather "I think you should both go see her."

Yuuichirou smiled and said "Really?"

Usagi nods "Yes me and the others will see her later. You two care about her too. If Rei is awake when you two see her let her know that we will come and see her some other time. Is that ok."

Yuuichirou smiles and nods "Yes we can do that."

He and Rei's Grandfather then both follow the doctor to Rei's room where she is. Usagi said to the others "I think we should all get going now. I'll see you all later."

Mamoru said "I'll walk you home Usako."

Usagi smiles and hugs Mamoru "Thank you Mamo chan."

They all start to go their separate ways as they leave the hospital and wave good bye to each other. Makoto says to Niuoi "Say Niuoi how about I help you to get back home. If you want me too that is."

Niuoi nods and smiles "Sure thing Makoto if you want to."

Niuoi and Makoto both start walking away. Meanwhile Nyctos was actually listening in the whole time and he grins mischeviously and thinks "_HEHEHEEHEE! They're all such sympathetically pathetic fools. How preciously disgusting they are."_

That's the end of chapter 5.


End file.
